


Turnabout

by quamquam20



Series: Diversion/Turnabout [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Frottage, In Public, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20/pseuds/quamquam20
Summary: The Force bond gives Kylo a chance to derail a Resistance meeting. With his hands.Sequel toDiversion, a fill for a SW kink meme prompt.





	Turnabout

* * *

In the following days, Rey couldn't concentrate.

They were in the command room for their morning briefing. General Organa and a small crew were away on a mission, rallying support, building their underground network of informants, and recruiting Resistance fighters. Rey knew that they had received a transmission from her late the previous night with new intelligence.

Standing in the dimly lit room, they studied a map as Poe explained the difficulty of landing without detection on the open plains of the planet below them.

Rey stood at the back of the group, still uncomfortable with being anywhere close to the center of attention. Besides, her mind had been wandering so much lately that it was better if she just didn't try to stop it.

“This location is a possibility,” Poe said, pointing to a spot near a river. “But the risk here is that-”

To Rey, his voice faded out for a moment, and the echoing ringing of a Force connection took over. Frantic, her eyes darted around the room to find him.

Not here. Not now.

The door was on the opposite side of the crowd, behind Poe and Finn. She'd never make it without running.

Where _was_ he?

“Rey?” Kylo's voice rumbled close behind her.

She froze, barely able to breathe.

This was an absolute nightmare. Anything she did to get away from him would just make a scene, one requiring difficult explanations. She stood rigid, her eyes locked straight ahead.

Kylo made a quiet sound of understanding, tinged with something she might think was amusement if it were coming from anybody but him. And underneath it all flowed something predatory that made her want to swat at him with a lightsaber, swinging into empty air as far as anyone watching her would be able to tell. It wouldn't help soothe the slight unease she seemed to inspire lately in people she didn't know well, people who had only heard filtered stories of her moving boulders with her mind. No, she would have to try to behave normally.

She jumped when he brushed his fingers across her shoulders. He must have moved in because she could feel the heat of him now.

“We're expecting three or four supply ships to start unloading outside of the city tomorrow,” Finn was saying. “They'll be heavily guarded.”

Rey nodded with everyone. Kylo's hands slid down her back, cupped her ass, squeezed. Rey's eyes widened, her face flushing in the dark. He was really going to do this. Even through her indignation, she recognized that it was fair. Technically. But she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she definitely hadn't done that to him. She'd been stuck under a table and here he was, straightening and pressing the entire length of his body against her, running his hands over her so lightly that they barely shifted the fabric of her clothes. She could feel herself responding, secret shifting and throbbing.

Rey glanced at the people around her, their attention fixed on Poe. She felt a surge of guilt, both at the fact that it was happening and at the realization that she undoubtedly wanted it to keep going.

Kylo traced the outline of her breasts, his touch tickling and electric. A tiny, involuntary arching of her back and she pushed into him. She should stop, she told herself. She should move a few steps away from him, but it was like something deeper in her had taken over and she didn't do it. She wanted to keep his warmth and solidness behind her.

He was hard, gave a tentative grind against her and his exhale was a stifled groan. The pulsing between her legs felt sharper.

“...and double check all the medpacs we _do_ have,” Poe was saying.

Rey tried to focus. Kylo could do what he wanted, but so could she. And, right now, she was going to keep her mind on what was really happening in the room, even if Kylo was carefully exploring the silhouette of her waist.

“Who reported that clanking sound near the secondary engine to me yesterday?” Poe asked, quickly searching the faces in the room with his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember.

Somebody's arm shot up.

“Me, sir.”

“That's right,” Poe said, pointing. “Make sure you tell the maintenance techs. I don't know as much about that stuff. Anybody want to check it out?”

Rose and Rey's eyes met. Rose grinned and nodded once.

“Rose and I heard that, too,” Rey said, struggling to keep her voice steady and business-like with Kylo's palm against her hip. “We both think it's a loose baffle. Not critical but we're working on it.”

“Great,” said Poe, sounding pleased. “That's great. Rose, I know you said your team was running low on solder. We should be able to get more when we land. Any other supplies you need?”

Rose held up a datapad.

“Making a list,” she said.

“Perfect. ”

Poe turned back to the map. Several adjustments later, he was zoomed in on a region shaded to indicate dense forest. Kylo's fingers teased their way along Rey's leather belt.

“I know a few of you are familiar with this area,” Poe said, grinning. There were some laughs and murmurs at a shared memory. “Want to mark the places to avoid so we can update our database?”

“All of it!” someone shouted. Rowdy laughter followed.

Kylo's hands skimmed over Rey's stomach, then to grip the tops of her thighs.

Rey could feel him lean down, curving against her to almost whisper, his voice still closer than the raucous stories being shared at the briefing.

“Remember what you did to me?” The words swirled in the loose hair by her ear and she couldn't suppress a shiver. She did keep her legs strong, although they wanted to give out under her. She spread them wider to stabilize herself.

Of course she remembered. It was all she could think about at night but she wasn't going to let him know that.

His trailing fingertips slid between her legs in one smooth movement. He pulled up to seat a finger against her clit, keeping the pressure steady, buffered by her clothes. He held it there and she could feel him studying her reaction, watching the side of her face. She fought to keep her expression neutral, hoping it wouldn't draw attention as the room erupted in laughter around her. She wasn't going to close her eyes and make a sobbing sound like she suddenly needed to.

When he started to move, it was intentional and slow, his hand strong. She took a quick glance down, saw where his black glove was rocking against her, dark contrasting the lightness of her clothes. It was too much, made it too real.

She clapped her hand over her open mouth and she hoped it matched the story being told, because Kylo was already starting to rub something out of her with little movements. She could feel how wet she was.

“Or the time Quint got lost?” Rey was only catching snippets, trying desperately to stay oriented and in control. “The night before that mission, he bought that bottle from a stranger in the cantina, unscrewed the cap and drank it all before we could stop him!” The howling got louder and Rey wasn't the only one who looked shocked so she let her hand stay over her mouth for a bit longer to cover a moan before letting her arms fall, heavy.

Kylo shifted, moving to the side so he could run his other hand between her legs from behind. She was in a shadowy corner but it felt like there was a spotlight on her as he worked his fingertips, color rising in her cheeks as she realized that the Supreme Leader was actually going to make her come, fully-clothed, in a room full of her peers.

She was so close. She wanted to pitch and roll against his fingers but she felt so watched. His lips and tongue were on her neck. She fought to keep her eyes open when all she wanted to do was squeeze them shut and lean into him and melt.

He held her up with one arm, keeping her standing as she came silently. She clenched her jaw hard to prevent her heavy breathing from becoming gasps and whimpers. The shaking she couldn't stop completely, and the surges kept coming, fierce and shattering, because he was still getting it right. He said her name so quietly, it couldn't have been for her. She stared at the glowing map even though she couldn't really see it, like it was a beacon that could keep her where she was. But the truth was that she felt like she was flying and falling at the same time and, for a few strange seconds, she didn't care if they knew what was happening. She didn't care if they could see him. And in one forbidden half-thought, she wanted them to, wanted to watch their outraged reactions as he enveloped her and she came hard into his hand.

As it faded, Kylo eased his pace before coming to a stop. He pressed the flats of his fingers gently against her, a soothing, grounding pressure. Rey sighed, her body flooded with a different pleasure and fluttering with aftershocks. She couldn't help herself. She leaned back.

Kylo dragged her fully into him, his cloak draping around their arms. She could smell his soap again and she realized that she was absentmindedly reaching behind her to touch his leg.

Across the crowd, Finn's eyebrows suddenly drew together in concern.

“Hey, Rey, are you ok?” he asked her over the other conversations in the room.

Rey smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way, but it felt a little off because she was sweating. Some people kept talking but too many were starting to inspect her.

“Yeah,” she said, trying to sound casual. “Just a little warm in here.”

People exchanged glances and she mentally winced. She was standing below an air vent, which was currently hissing out cool air. A few people moved away from her slightly, in case it was contagious.

This was too much.

“You know, actually I think I'm going to go lie down,” she said, pulling away from Kylo. She made her way unsteadily toward the door, a wide path appearing behind the crowd. It was like her feet couldn't remember how to walk.

Finn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that's a good idea. Let us know if you need anything.”

Rey gave a little wave of thanks.

The Force connection stuttered as she left the room, blanked and then came back when she had moved down the hallway, turning off into a smaller utility space.

The rarely-used corridor was empty except for Kylo. She knew she had at least half an hour before the daily briefing was over. Their eyes locked. He looked almost as undone as she felt, breathing heavily and full of bare need.

“Do it again,” she said.

He closed the distance with fast strides.


End file.
